Depths of the Mind - REWRITE
by Avelia
Summary: When the arrival of Lord Rowan coincides with the theft of a pendant used to control peoples minds, Merlin, Arthur and the others try to find the pendant but who will get lost to the power along the way?


**Hello again everyone so this is a rewrite of Depths of the Mind because I wasn't happy with it, I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW **

Normal speech

_Telepathic speech_

Merlin woke to Gaius banging on the door,

"MERLIN, MERLIN WAKE UP YOUR LATE," Merlin groaned and sat up slowly wincing at the harsh light streaming in through the window. Merlin staggered to his clothes and pulled them on, tripping on the steps he made his way to the table as Gaius slammed down a bowl of something that very vaguely resembled porridge, after inhaling that Merlin quickly made his way down to the kitchen and grabbed Arthur's meal avoiding the frying pans that were swung his way by the head chef.

Finally Merlin reached Arthur's bedroom, he silently opened the door hoping that Arthur was still asleep, no such luck.

"Oh so you finally turned up did you, needed your beauty sleep,"

Arthur turned around to face Merlin.

"Did you know _Mer_lin that I had to dress myself today!"

"Oh _no_ really what a chore," Merlin mocked, "Anyway your breakfast is on the table,"

Arthur sighed and gave Merlin a look before he started to eat, He stopped and looked at Merlin who was still lingering by the door, "Lord Rowan is arriving today and my father has demanded that you serve to him," Merlin opened his mouth to speak but Arthur held up a hand, "Look Merlin I know that you don't want to and I don't want you to either, I have heard of his reputation for abusing his servants but try as I might my father is stubborn," Arthur looked at Merlin with concern on his face. "Merlin I can't change it but I promise that all the knights and I will be looking out for you, especially Gwaine, oh and Gwen."

Merlin sighed, "Fine but who will be serving you?"

"George unfortunately, I don't think I can put up with him, maybe I will just send him to the stables for the day."

Merlin laughed and started collecting the dirty clothes of the floor, before he left Arthur called after him,

"If you keep your head down and just pretend to be a bootlicker you will be fine,"

"Prat!"

Merlin said as he left the room avoiding the flying goblet.

~oOoOoO0OoOoOo~

A while later Merlin found himself standing a little way behind Arthur watching as Lord Rowan and his entourage dismounted their horses and made their way up the steps. Lord Rowan bowed before the king before clasping his arm, "My Lord it is good to finally see you again,"

Uther laughed, "Rowan, it is nice to finally see you again after all I haven't seen you for years." Lord Rowan laughed.

"Meet my son Arthur," Arthur stepped forward and shook Lord Rowan's hand,

"Nice to meet you Lord Rowan,"

"No formalities need after all you are the Prince," He then looked at Merlin, "Oh, and I believe that this is the servant who will be attending to me?"

Uther nodded, "Yes, he is Arthur's Manservant, though I think that Arthur is too soft on him so if he gives you any trouble you have my permission to punish him how you wish,"

Merlin looked down at his feet whilst Arthur looked outraged and opened his mouth but he was silenced by a look from his father.

Lord Rowan was still staring at Merlin with a strange look in his eyes, "Well come on then you can take my bags up and then I can give you some jobs that I need done," with that he turned and walked away, Merlin grabbed his bags and stumbled up the stairs after him.

~oOoOoO0OoOoOo~

Merlin entered Lord Rowan's chambers and set down his belongings near the bed, he then straightened up and turned round to look at Lord Rowan who was standing there watching Merlin. Merlin had no idea what to do next so he stood there silently waiting for Lord Rowan to make a move, after a few more minutes of Merlin staring aimlessly at the ground he spoke.

"I have heard many things about you Merlin, stories from Merlin the bumbling idiot, curtsey of your drunk friend Gwaine to Merlin the one who is the Prince's best friend."

Merlin looked at him in shock, "Why are you trying to find out about me?"

"I will tell you later but for now I advise that this conversation stays between us two, understand, or I might just inform Uther of your lack of respect,"

"Yes my Lord," Merlin stuttered.

"Good, now I want you to unpack those boxes there," He pointed to the far left side of the room, "Leave the others, then come back with my dinner we will talk then.

Merlin started unpacking thoroughly confused and slightly scared. Once he had finished he discretely exited the rooms and made his way outside,

"OI, MERLIN, OVER HERE MATE," Merlin looked over to see Gwaine running towards him like an over excited puppy,

"Gwaine, aren't you supposed to be practising?"

"Erm well I-"

"GWAINE WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" Arthur stormed towards them and was about to yell again when he spotted Merlin,

"MERLIN, are you ok, did he hurt you?" Gwaine snorted, "Now Princess cares," he promptly got punched on the arm, "OW!"

Merlin laughed, "I'm fine Arthur, honestly. I know how to look after myself,"

Arthur raised an eyebrow,

"What, I do!" Merlin said exasperated, "So rude," Arthur gave him a look that said 'you're an idiot' before dragging Gwaine back then they both started fighting again. Merlin sighed and went to talk to Gwen.

~oOoOoO0OoOoOo~

Outside the sky was dusted with red and chatter filled the air as everyone began eating at the feast,

Merlin was standing off to the side topping up drinks with wine whenever he needed to and at this point many were quite tipsy, everyone was distracted by the feast. It had just got to the point when a council member had just started singing when the warning bells sounded, many people seemed to become more sober and the King and Arthur stood as a Knight ran through the hall doors.

"Sire, s-someone has broken into the vaults a-and escaped," he stuttered, out of breath,

"Was anything taken," Uther demanded looking every bit like a king,

"The Andan æhtgeweald pendant sire,"

"Use all the men you need to find the thief, we must get the pendant back or we all have cause to fear for our lives, everyone else go home or back to your chambers immediately,"

A while later Merlin and Arthur stood in his chambers, "Merlin this is serious, if this pendant gets into magical hands they could destroy the kingdom!" Merlin sighed exasperated, "Well can you please tell me what it does, I've been asking you the whole way up!"

"The pendant allows the bearer to take complete control of anyone, even stronger magic users than themselves if it came to it. That why it was locked away but if someone's taken it they could control anyone,"

"Maybe it has something to do with Lord Rowan, it seems like more than a coincidence that something that powerful was taken just after he arrived," Usually Arthur would dismiss Merlin's thought but after they had all been right Arthur had learnt to put his pride aside and consider them,

"It seems unlikely but just encase I want you to keep an eye on him,"

"Ok, I will see you in the morning Arthur or would you like me to tuck you in first?" Merlin asked with an innocent expression on his face,

"Trust you to joke at a time like this, oh and Merlin?"

"Yes,"

"Shut up,"


End file.
